indianajonesfandomcom-20200222-history
Hobey Baker
|profession= Hockey player Pilot |allegiances= USA France }} Hobey Baker was an American pilot serving in the Lafayette Escadrille in World War I. Biography Hobey Baker attended Princeton University where young Indiana Jones used to run for errands for him. They met again in February of 1917 during World War I when Indy (now a Captain under the nom de guerre of Henri Defense) was temporarily transferred to Lafayette Escadrille as a aerial reconnaissance photographer with the unit. Hobey was concerned to hear Jones's position for he knew that no photographer had survived for more than eight days. Hobey and Carl Wellman were tasked to cover Harold Green and Jones in Indy's first mission. When he learned that Green's plane had not reported back, Hobey went to search for Indy and Harold. Hobey spotted Jones from his plane fleeing his German captors and shot at the pursuing German truck. The two arrived back at the base just as Lothar von Richthofen flew by issuing his brother Manfred's challenge to Charles Nungesser. Nungesser was in Paris, so the rest of the squad went to take the challenge to him. Nungesser accepted the challenge and asked Indy to accompany him to take photos of his victory. Indy reluctantly agreed and flew with Hobey as they and Nungesser headed off to the designated sight the next day. Nungesser managed to shoot von Richthofen, but Indy and Hobey were uncertain if the plane went down. A full German squadron suddenly attacked them and Nungesser was shot down and Hobey was hit. Hobey returned to the base where he was treated for his left arm and he and Indy developed the film which confirmed that Nungesser taken down von Richthofen. On the last day of Indy's assignment, Indy was ordered to fly with Hobey and get pictures of the airfield to determine the location a possible new German airfield that intelligence had learned of. The 124th Squadron flew over the enemy lines and Indy took the pictures, but von Richthofen and a squadron of German fighters attacked. Richthofen shot up Hobey's plane and they began to plummet towards the ground. At the last minute Hobey told Indy to pull the wires of the flap and as if of a kite; that way he gained control of the plane and pull out of their fall and land back at the base. When Indy was preparing to leave, he was told by Hobey and Raoul Lufbery that Woodrow Wilson had declared war on Germany, and America was now in the war. Behind the scenes Hobey Baker was played by Ewan Bailey in Young Indiana Jones and the Attack of the Hawkmen, where the character's forename is mispelled as Hobie. The real Hobey Baker was awarded the Croix de Guerre for his service to France in the war. As an athlete, he also had led Princeton University to two national college hockey championships and one football championship. He was killed in a plane crash after the end of WWI. The award for top US college male hockey player is named for him. Appearances * Attack of the Hawkmen Sources * See also *''Flying High for France - The Lafayette Escadrille'' External links * Category:Americans Category:Athletes Category:Aviators Category:Characters appearing in Young Indiana Jones Category:French military personnel Category:Historical figures Category:Students of Princeton University